1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic interference (EMI) attenuating ventilation panel, and particularly to an EMI-attenuating ventilation panel which has a high density of openings.
2. Related Art
With the ongoing development of electronics technology, many computer components operate at higher and higher frequencies while becoming smaller and smaller. More heat generated by higher frequency components requires more cooling. In addition, higher frequency components generate more electromagnetic interference (EMI). If the EMI is not properly shielded, it can disrupt operation of other electronic equipment. EMI radiation typically escapes through air ventilation holes used for cooling purposes. Thus electronic equipment manufacturers often face a trade-off between cooling and shielding of EMI when designing new equipment.
By using wave guide theory to improve the shape and structure of ventilation holes, EMI can be efficiently attenuated. Conventional means for attenuating EMI that escapes though a ventilation hole include reducing the diameter of the ventilation hole, increasing a thickness of the ventilation panel, or attaching an extending pipe at the ventilation hole. A conventional EMI shielding vent panel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,459. The vent panel comprises an electrically-conductive frame member having a generally U-shaped or C-shaped profile including end wall portions and a pair of side wall portions integral with the end wall portions, and an electrically-conductive porous shielding member that is supported by the frame member. However, the vent panel requires additional material and adds to costs.
Thus, a EMI-attenuating ventilation panel which is simple and cost-efficient is desired.